


Hands

by CallMeBas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Jack has a hand kink.No actual slash, just imagination. I'm just trying to get better at writing at this point, I'm not saying it's good or anything lol.Only tagged underage in case that's how you view Jack, but again, not real. Just imagination. If this gets any attention, I'll probably write more of Jack's fantasies up.
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Self indulgence at its finest, though.

There wasn't anything is particular he liked about them. 

Well, thats a lie. He liked big hands, hands with experience. Hands that could hold him down, and would feel rough on his tongue. Ones that would leave bruises around his throat, or his wrists, or even his waist. 

Mens hands were strongly preferred, but sexually he liked men anyways. That was pretty easy to figure out. 

Thinking about all of this, Jack felt his mouth dry out, his dick tent in his pants.

He didn't like his own hands. They're too small, too soft. But they would have to do, because he was painfully hard and he needed to sort that out. 

Of course, knowing his luck, just as he popped the first button on his jeans, there was a knock at his door. 

He pulled a pillow from his bed, holding it over his lap. This would have to do for now. 

"Come in," his voice shook a little, but was otherwise normal, in his way-too-innocent tone. 

"Jack? You didn't come out for breakfast. Are you alright?" Sam's voice was worried, and he ducked into the room, closing the door behind himself. 

Jack, silently cursing himself, nodded, "I'm okay, sorry for worrying you. I just wasn't hungry."

Sam, placing his hand on Jack's shoulder, looked into his eyes, "Are you sure? Why don't you come down and try to eat something?"

With a flushed face, Jack nodded, "Soon. I'm sort of in the middle of something right now, though."

This time, it was Sam's turn to blush, after he'd noticed the strategically placed pillow. Pulling away, he stood up, "Sorry, Jack. Okay, so I'll see you in a bit." He left the room, and Jack almost felt bad. Almost.

He was too wrapped up in the feeling of Sam's hand on his shoulder. He had fantasised about all of them touching him. Sam, Cas, Dean. And hey, a boy can dream. Or have multiple dreams. 

The pillow was tossed aside, and before he knew it, Jack's hand was right around his cock, jerking, while his other hand covered his mouth. Mostly, he was getting off to Sam. He'd just been right there, with his hand on him, of course. Imagining those hands running over the rest of him, getting so close to his sweet spots but never quite touching them. 

But Castiels eyes flashed his vision, and he couldn't help but imagine his hand on his face, thumb tracing his lip, slipping into his mouth, other hand gripping his wrists. 

With a high whine, his hips bucked upwards, shuddering with the release, strings of white falling back over him. 

Red faced, he cleaned up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands, before making his way to the kitchen. If only. Of course, he'd never be touched like that. Not by Sam and Cas, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't as awful as I think it is. 
> 
> If you liked it, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Love, Bas.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has another dream.

"That's a good boy, Jack. Nice and still." He couldn't see, but he'd recognise that gravelly voice anywhere. 

He continued to stay still, feeling one hand trail down his stomach, to the small bush of hair he had growing. Coarse fingers tugged on the fine hairs slightly, before trailing down a thigh. 

His breath quickened, and that's when he felt the second hand shift it's hold on his wrists. Hands so big the fingers could hold both wrists between them, letting the thumb brush over his palms. 

Jack could feel hot breath on his throat, cock twitching at all the feelings. Fingers ghosted the inside of his thigh, and he wanted so badly to just be touched. 

As soon as the thought left his mind, the hand was gone, and he let out a whine. Castiel tutted above him, tapping a finger on his lip. 

Going lax, Jack prayed the hands would never leave. And they didn't. They continued touching him, a thumb running over his face.

That was until his alarm went off, buzzing to the high heavens. 

God fucking damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again, enjoy. 
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
